wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zielony promień/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zielony promień Artykuł w gazecie „Morning-Post”. Oto co dnia tego wydrukowane było w gazecie „Morning-Post:” „Czy robiliście kiedykolwiek spostrzeżenia nad zachodem słońca na morzu? Czy śledziliście za słońcem do tej chwili, gdy brzeg jego górny zanurza się w wodzie? Prawdopodobnie widzieliście to nieraz. Lecz czy zauważyliście przytem dziwne zjawisko jakie powstaje w tym właśnie momencie, kiedy, przy zupełnie bezchmurnem niebie, słońce rzuca ostatni swój promień? Jeżeli tego zjawiska nie oglądaliście, to jak tylko zdarzy się wam je obserwować — a zdarza się to nader rzadko — przekonacie się że ostatni promień słoneczny, nie będzie, jakby przypuszczać można czerwonego koloru, lecz jaskrawo-zielonego. Barwa tego promienia jest tak piękna, że żaden artysta nie zdoła go odtworzyć na swojej palecie; nie da on się porównać z żadnym z tych kolorów zielonych, które rozróżniacie na nieograniczonem mnóstwie roślin, ani w morzu chociażby woda w niem była najprzezroczystsza. Jeżeli w raju istnieje kolor zielony, to tylko tam znaleźć można taki kolor: „prawdziwy kolor nadziei.” Taką była treść artykułu w gazecie „Morning-Post” którą miss Campbell trzymała w rękach w ową chwilę, gdy wchodziła do komnaty w której siedzieli wujowie. Artykuł ten wywarł wielkie wrażenie na młodej dziewczynie i dlatego przeczytała go swoim wujaszkom z uniesieniem; lecz chytra dziewczyna równocześnie nie objaśniła swoich wujów jaka starożytna legenda wiąże się ze zjawiskiem zielonego promienia na morzu. Legenda opiewa, że ten, kto chociaż raz jeden ujrzy ten promień, nigdy błądzić nie będzie w własnych uczuciach, ani mylić się na uczuciach drugiego: kolor tego promienia rozprasza wszelkie uprzedzenia i wszelkie kłamstwo. Należy przebaczyć młodej szkotce ten poetyczny zabobon: on pomimo jej woli zmartwychwstał w jej duszy przy czytaniu artykułu „Morning-Post”. Wysłuchawszy słowa artykułu, bracia Sam i Seb spojrzeli po sobie szeroko otwartemi oczyma. Do tej pory żyli na świecie nie podejrzywając że istnieje jaki „Zielony promień”, a nawret i teraz pomyśleli sobie że możnaby i dalej wygodnie żyć bez zaznajomienia się z tym promieniem. Lecz nie takie było zdanie miss Campbell; jej w tej chwili zdawało się, że jednem z głównych zadań życia było, żeby widzieć to zjawisko. — Więc to to jest „Zielony promień”! — przemówił od okna Sam, kiwając głową. — I jego to chcesz zobaczyć? — dodał Seb. — Tak, jego chcę zobaczyć za wujów pozwoleniem, i to jak najprędzej! — A potem, gdy go zobaczysz?... — Jak go już zobaczę, to wtedy wznowimy rozmowę o panu Arystobulusie Ursyklosie. Bracia Sam i Seb spojrzeli na siebie i widać zrozumieli się wzajemnie. — Cóż, przyjrzymy się Zielonemu promieniowi — rzekł jeden z braci. — Bez straty czasu — dołożył drugi. I obaj bracia podniósłszy się z siedzenia zabierali się do otworzenia okna, gdy miss Campbell zatrzymała ich. — Poczekajcie, zawołała, — trzeba poczekać do zachodu słońca. — To wieczorem, zdaje się ... rzekł Sam. — Po obiedzie wyruszymy razem na Poin Rosen-heat — dokończył Seb. — Albo prosto wejdziemy na wieżę naszego zamku — mówił Sam. — Ani tu ani tam — rzekła miss Campbell nie ujrzymy otwartego morza. — Zachód słońca należy oglądać na otwartem morzu, a ja chciałabym widzieć ten zachód bez zwłoki. Mówiąc to miss Campbell tak wdzięcznie uśmiechała się do obu wujów, że ci nie mieli sił jej się przeciwić. — Ależ to jeszcze nie tak pilne, — próbował zwlekać Sam. Miss Campbell przecząco pokręciła głową. — My nie mamy dużo czasu przed sobą, trzeba pośpieszyć rzekła. — Czy to dlatego należy się śpieszyć, że to leży w interesie Arystobula Ursiklosa? — zapytał Sam. — Widocznie — rzekł Seb — szczęście naszego młodego przyjaciela zależy od „Zielonego promienia”. — Dlatego, moi wujaszkowie, że teraz mamy sierpień — odrzekła miss Campbell — i mgły niezadługo zaczną opadać na ziemię; trzeba korzystać z tych pięknych wieczorów któremi obdarzają nas koniec lata i początek jesieni! Zatem, kiedy jedziemy? Było oczywistem że trzeba się spieszyć, jeżeli życzenie miss Campbell, aby zobaczyć Zielony pro¬mień, miało być spełnionem w tym jeszcze roku. Należało pojechać na wyniosły punkt jakiego przylądka wystającego w morze na zachodzie, znaleść sobie dogodne pomieszczenie, i co wieczór chodzić na brzeg morza, żeby oglądać zachód słońca w oczekiwaniu dziwnego zjawiska. Wszystko to należało wykonać koniecznie natychmiast, poczem można było żywić nadzieję, że panna Campbell, po zaspokojeniu swego fantastycznego pragnienia żeby ujrzeć „Zielony promień”, okaże się łaskawszą względem projektów małżeńskich. Lecz gazeta „Morning-Post” uprzedziła, zgodnie z prawdą, że ukazywanie się „Zielonego promienia” bardzo rzadko miewa miejsce. W każdym razie należało przedewszystkiem postanowić, dokąd mianowicie udać się po wypłynięciu z ujścia Klaydy, której wysepki i brzegi nie dozwalały widzieć nawet małej przestrzeni horyzontu zachodniego nieboskłonu. A zatem, ażeby zamiar uskutecznić bez narażenia się na opuszczenie Szkocyi, trzeba było udać albo daleko na północ lub na południe, a wyjeżdżać przed nastaniem mglistej jesieni. Pannie Campbell wszystko jedno było dokąd jechać, pragnęła ona zobaczyć „Zielony promień”, gdziekolwiek to będzie możliwem, bez względu na to czy to będzie w Irlandyi czy we Francyi lub Hiszpanii. Nie było co wiele mówić, więc obaj bracia porozumiawszy się spojrzeniem, uśmiechnęli się do siebie dyplomatycznie i oznajmili, że najlepiej będzie pojechać do Obanu. — I owszem — rzekła miss Campbell — jedźmy do Obanu — ale czy w Obanie widać otwarte morze? — Rozumie sie, że widać — zawołali bracia razem. — Więc jedźmy! — Za trzy dni, — mówił jeden z braci. — Za dwa dni — poprawił drugi. — Nie, jutro pojedziemy odrzekła miss wstając z krzesła — gdy właśnie zabrzmiał dzwonek zwołujący mieszkańców zamku na obiad. — Jutro, to niech będzie jutro — powiedział brat Sam. — Ja chciałbym już tam być zaraz! — zawołał Seb. Mówił on prawdę. Lecz dlaczego bracia okazali taką skwapliwość do jazdy do Oban? O tem tylko oni sami wiedzieli. Miss Campbell nie podejrzewała nawet, że w Obanie miała się spotkać z młodzieńcem, którego wujowie wybrali jej na męża, z jednym z młodych ludzi najuczeńszych, a od siebie powiedzmy: najnudniejszych. Tej ostatniej okoliczności nie dostrzegli, przebiegli staruszkowie; oni sądzili, że miss Campbel znudziwszy się bezowocnem oglądaniem zachodu słońca, porzuci swój zapał i skończy na tem, że wyciągnie rękę do ich protegowanego. A chociażby Helena przeniknęła zamysły swoich wujów, to uczony Arystobulus Ursiklos bynajmniej nie krępowałby jej swoją obecnością w Obanie. — Beth! — Bess! — Betsi! — Betti! Znowu rozległo się po salonie, lecz na ten raz niepotrzeba było czekać, gdyż na zawołanie ukazała się sama pani Bess, której wydano rozkazy tyczące się przygotowań do podróży. I rzeczywiście należało się spieszyć, póki barometr stał wysoko; jeżeliby się wybrać w drogę zrana nazajutrz, to jeszcze tego samego dnia możnaby oglądać zachód słońca w Obanie. Nie dziw, że tego dnia pani Bess i Patrydż krzątali się niestrudzenie a wszystkie czterdzieści siedem kluczy gospodyni brzęczały bezustauku jak dzwonki na szyi hiszpańskiego muła: ileż to kufrów i szaf trzeba było otwierać i zamykać! Kto mógłby przewidzieć na jak długo opustoszeje pałac Hellenburski? Rzecz szła o zaspokojenie zachcianki miss Campbell. A co będzie jeżeli tej czarującej dziewczynie spodoba się urządzić pogoń za „Zielonym promieniem”?! Albo też jeżeli ten „Zielony promień” zechce trochę podrażnić się i nie prędko się pokazać? A może niebo w Obanie okaże się niedosyć czystem dla spostrzeżeń i trzeba będzie jechać do Anglii lub Irlandyi! Że wszyscy wyjadą z domu nazajutrz — o tem nie było wątpliwości, lecz kiedy powrócą do tego domu: za miesiąc, za pół roku, za rok lub może za lat dziesięć — tego nikt nie był w stanie przepowiedzieć. — Zkąd się to naszej panience wzięła ta nowa fantazya z tym „Zielonym promieniem”? — spytała Bessa Patrydża, pomagającego jej w układaniu rzeczy. — Nie wiem, — lecz bez wątpienia, fantazya ta ma ważne znaczenie; mówił z wiarą Patrydż — nasza młoda pani nie robi nic bez celu, pani sama zresztą wiesz o tem. — Patrydżu, — rzekła Elżbieta — podzielam wasze zdanie, że w tej niewinnej fantazyi miss Campbell chowa się jakiś cel ukryty. — Jakiżby? — Ach, któż to może wiedzieć! Może odmowa, a może chce przez to odwlec odpowiedź na propozycyę wujów. — Prawdę powiedziawszy — burknął Patrydż, nie wiem czem Arystobulus Ursiklos tak ich sobie zjednał? Czyż takiego męża potrzeba dla naszej panienki? — Bądźcie pewni, Patrydżu, — uspokajała Bessa — jeżeli on dla niej nie stosowny, to za niego nie pójdzie. Pocałuje ona wujów w oba policzki i powie, „Nie”, a obaj wujaszkowie sami dziwić się będą, że choć na jedną chwilę mogli uważać tego pana za godnego konkurenta dla Heleny! Co się mnie tyczy, to on mi się wcale nie podoba! — I mnie także nie, moja droga. — Widzisz, mości Patrydżu, serce miss Campbell podobne jest do tej skrzynki, mocno zamkniętej; ona jedna ma od niej klucz, i ażeby otworzyć tę skrzynkę trzeba żeby sama dała klucza! — Albo trzeba go od niej umieć dostać — dokończył Patrydż z przytakującym uśmiechem. — Nie zabiorą go jej, jeżeli tego nie zechce! — odrzekła Bessa. — Prędzej wiatr zaniesie mój czepiec na dzwonnicę Ś-go Munga, niżeli nasza panienka zostanie żoną Ursiklosa! — Tego południowca, który, chociaż z rodu jest szkotem nawskroś przesiąkł angielszczyzną! Teraz z kolei Bessa kiwnęła potakująco głową. Dwoje tych Szkotów rozumiało się nawzajem doskonale. Oni stanowczo nie sprzyjali projektom małżeńskim braci Melwilów. Pragnęli oni lepszej partyi dla miss Campbell. Chociaż na pozór ta party a zdawała się stosowną, jednakże ich nie zadawalała. — Aj, Patrydżu, zaczęła na nowo Bessa — stary zwyczaj naszych górali był lepszy niż dzisiejszy; sądzę, że dawniej małżeństwa bywały szczęśliwsze niż dziś. — Jejmość kochana ma zupełną słuszność! — odpowiedział Patrydż poważnie. Za dawnych czasów ludzie szukali w małżeństwie miłości a nie pieniędzy; pieniądze są dobrą rzeczą — bez zaprzeczenia, lecz lepszą od nich jest miłość. — Tak, Patrydżu! Ale głównie że dawniej, nim ludzie żenili się, starali się naprzód poznać jedno z drugiem. Przypomnij tylko sobie jegomość co to się odbywało w Kirkwalu na jarmarku w Św. Olla!? Przez cały czas trwania targu od początku sierpnia do pierwszych dni września, młodzi ludzie łączyli się w parki, gawędzili, bawili się i tańczyli razem, a te parki nazywały się „bracia i siostry pierwszego sierpnia”. — Ha, gdyby nasi panowie, mister Sam i mister Seb byli sobie wtenczas wybrali po ładnej szkotce, nie uniknęliby ogólnego losu a panna Campbell miałaby dziś dwie ciotki. — Zgadzam się z wami, mości Patrydżu, lecz proszę mi teraz stworzyć parkę z miss Heleny i pana Ursiklosa, to będzie istny bukiet przy kożuchu; i niech woda w zatoce podniesie się do wież Hellenburga i dojdzie do Glasgowa, — jeżeli ten związek nie rozpadnie się w ciągu ośmiu dni! Wten sposób rozmawiając, Elżbieta i Patrydż nie przestawali jednak pilnie pakować rzeczy. Odjazd już był postanowiony; dokąd mianowicie jechać także było postanowiono; pozostawało tylko wybrać sposób podróżowania: Jedna droga prowadziła lądem po prawym brzegu rz. Lewen przez Bowling, Dumbarton do Balloch. Ztąd trzeba było przerzynać najpiękniejszą okolicę jezior szkockich sławną ze zdarzeń historycznych i popłynąć na przełaj do Dalmali; zkąd droga ciągnęła po stokach górskich, tworzących początek łańcucha gór Grampians. Góry po których przechodzi ta droga pokryte są wrzosem, dębowemi i sosnowemi lasami. Przejechawszy te lasy, podróżnik nie ominie małego miasteczka Oban, położonego na najbardziej malowniczym brzegu oceanu Atlantyckiego. Ta podróż sprawi każdemu turyście prawdziwą rozkosz, a kto podróżował po Szkocyi, ten z pewnością zachwycał się pięknościami przyrody tej części kraju. Lecz ponieważ z tej strony nie da się obserwować zachodu słońca na otwartem morzu, przeto Melwilowie, którzy początkowo przedstawiali pannie Campbell tę marszrutę, musieli się jej wyrzec. Druga droga prowadzi przez rzeki i morze; na nią też padł wybór miss Campbell. Popłynąwszy rzeką Klaydą do zatoki, która od tej rzeki otrzymała swą nazwę, podróżnik przejeżdża około kilku wysepek i półwyspów tworzących urozmaicony archipelag w kształcie olbrzymiej ręki szkieletu, rzuconej na ocean, i, zwracając się w prawo dojeżdża do samej przystani Obanu. Z tego punktu, pomiędzy niezliczonemi wyspami i półwyspami, widać bezgraniczne morze w dali zlewające się z horyzontem. — Wszak rozumiesz wujaszku Samie, wszak rozumiesz wujaszku Sebie — mówiła — my potrzebujemy przecież tylko jednej chwili. Skoro tylko zobaczę to, co chcę, to nasza wycieczka będzie skończona i nie będzie po co dłużej zatrzymywać się w Obanie. Ostatnie słowa siostrzenicy wcale nie ucieszyły braci Melwilów; oni chcieli zabawić w Obanie jakiś czas (wiemy dlaczego), i, dla ich zamiarów prędkie pojawienie się „Zielonego promienia” wcale pożądanem nie było — gdyż to mogło pokrzyżować ich plany. Jednak, ponieważ głos decydujący należał do panny Campbell, ona zaś życzyła sobie pojechać drogą wodną, wujom nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko poddać się losowi. — Niech licho porwie ten „Zielony promień”! wykrzyknął brat Sam, skoro Helena wyszła z pokoju. — I tych wszystkich co go wymyślili! — zawtórzył z mocą Seb.